Kibble and Meow Mix
by DaggerMutt
Summary: When Jacob find a kitten in the rain and takes him in, weird things happen...The kitten is a boy! feelings are questioned, and comfort issues. Can jacob make it better or worse? JacobXOC SLASH, raiting may rise, and other stuff. Fluff too!
1. Aki

**Chap:1**

**You can run to me**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything that has to do with the twilight series…wish I did though.**

**Warnings: SLASH, Mentions of abuse, Hints of rape, Language.**

**I know this is something different from what a usually write, but I write things based at my emotions at the time, and I wanted someone dead. So this Fic may be a little of a downer, but there won't be much of it. Tell me anything you have a concern about and I'll see what I can do.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Jacob stared down at the tiny shivering body wrapped in blankets.

It was a kitten.

The kitten was had jet black fur with dark brown eyes. He found it on his way from Quil's place, It was raining and he didn't want to leave it out there. Billy already knew and didn't mind if he kept it around the house.

As long as it didn't pee on anything. Jacob rubbed the kitten's ears making it flinch away from him a bit before leaning into his touch in experimentally. Soon purrs erupted out of the kitten's form.

"your so tiny." Jacob cooed softly as he picked the bundle up.

The kitten mewed softly and tilted his head to the side before rubbing it's head against it's head against Jacob's hand. "you like attention, don't you little guy?" Jacob asked lying back onto his bed and putting the kitten on his stomach.

The kitten mewed and licked his nose before connecting noses. He chuckled at the large brown eyes looking into his own and he kissed the kitten's forehead. "I should name you, huh?" his answer was a head tilt and a paw on his cheek.

He frowned softly, the kitten was de-clawed. He couldn't have been a stray his whole life. He yawned as he looked at the blinking red letters, tomorrow he had to go to work.

He worked as a mechanic in a modest, small and cozy shop. Jacob pay is wonderful seeing as he was good with cars.

Jacob looked around and placed the kitten in a small shoe box, when he was about to turn out the light after stripping down to his underwear and slipping into bed; He heard a small mewl and looked over to see the kitten curled up at his feet sadly. Jacob sighed softly and, being the big softy he is, picked the kitten up and placed him on his stomach.

"night." He murmured as he flicked off the light.

. : Morning : .

"Jacob, I understand, but a mechanic shop isn't the safest place for a kitten." Seth said as he scratched under the chin of the black kitten. Seth was the newby around the shop, but no one messed with him seeing as 'Humungous Jacob' was his best bud.

Jacob was as threatening as a teddy bear.

"I know...but if you would have seen the face he sent me when I was about to leave, you would have took him too." Jacob murmured softly. The kitten mewed softly and stared around his surroundings. He squirmed against Jacob as strong as he could before the human sat him down.

The kitten bounded around the shop before he stopped at a tool box.

"but Jacob, he could be hurt! Have someone look after him!" Seth sighed. He jumped as well as Jacob when they saw the kitten was backing away from a over tipped toolbox. Seth sighed and looked to Jacob pointedly.

"See?" Seth watched as Jacob picked up the trembling kitten and cooed something to it. Jacob was attached easily to things, ever since Bella left him High and dry for Edward, only to go to Mike Newton because Edward's secrets got into the way.

"hey boys, Jake, get to work—and why is there a kitten with you?" the boss asked tilting his head to the side as he stared at the kitten who stared back at him with equal confusion. Soon the kitten looked away shyly.

"just make sure he doesn't pee on anything." He shrugged.

'_why does everyone think he'll pee on everything?!'_ Jacob thought with a gleeful smile. He sat the kitten down by his station with his box and surrounded him with all of the toys the kitten liked. Jacob then slipped under the familiar Volvo and began working. He heard the rustling of his sock and smiled faintly to himself.

Edward and himself began to see eye to eye mostly since Bella left, turns out they had things in common. Cars, Bella, some other third thing...

Edward seemed to be doing well, he told him he had his eye on someone already but only stalked them.

Edward preferred to called it 'watching over them' Jacob called it 'stalking'. Jacob snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something walk up his stomach to curl up around his neck. Then someone chuckling.

"Have a new friend I see?" Came a smooth voice.

Jacob swatted at the crouched legs making another chuckle come from the Vampire. He slid from under the car with a playful frown. "I don't even have a name for him." Jacob murmured. The kitten mewed softly before rubbing against Edward's legs in a figure eight like pattern. It was adorable seeing as the kitten was even that big. Edward picked up the kitten and saw the kitten connect it's nose with his own and licked his cheek.

"affectionate little thing isn't he?" Edward murmured softly.

"I don't know what to name him." Jacob repeated again a little annoyed that the kitten was showing the other too much affection. "Hmm...let's think." Edward teased the wolf by walking around with the kitten curled up to his neck purring softly.

"something that matches him...something exotic...something that even you can remember." Edward chuckled at the warning growl.

"what about Aki?" Edward saw the Wolf blink a little before nodding.

"Aki means 'born in Autumn.'" Edward handed the kitten back to it's owner and watched Jacob murmured the name over and over before he nodded.

Aki...It was cute.

"Aki is is then...but isn't a girl name?" He asked. Edward shrugged and turned around to lean on the car that Jacob slid back under. Aki sat dozing with his head on the wolf's ankle. Edward could feel something happening...

he just didn't know what is was yet.

* * *

**okay guys, this has been in my brain for a long time so i wanted to get it out so i could think about something else.**

**please leave reviews.**

**note: there are some family issues going on, and school is sucking the life out of me, so i will try my best to keep up with all my stories. i might just get out some one-shots to make room for my brain.**

**please be paitent for me and send me some support, i feel utterly alone right now.**

**so please, review and tell me that there is something i can do.**

**thank you.**


	2. You're who?

* * *

**Chap:2**

**Kibble and Meow Mix**

**Disclaimer: Me now own anything but the oc**

**Warning: Slash, mentions of abuse of all kind—that includes clips—**

**Thanks for waiting so patiently!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

Jacob stared down at the slumbering kitten on his stomach. Aki was very fast to cuddle up to Jacob when Jacob stood in on place long enough for his little legs to catch. Jacob never had the heart to wake the little critter up. Edward came over more often—no doubt to bond with his Aki. Jacob scowled a bit before pouting. The kitten gave the Vampire a kiss! On the nose! That's no fair!

Jacob got plenty of kisses, but that was him.

Aki was only suppose to pay attention to _him_!

Jacob chuckled at his childish ways and felt Aki stir on him. The kitten looked up at him with big brown eyes before stretching vividly. His clipped claws contracted a bit on Jacob's broad chest, Jacob had the kitten de-clawed when he swiped at Mike. Bella and him had come to get his car fixed, and well, when Aki was picked up by Mike, Aki gave him a good right hook.

Jacob scowled when he remembered how Mike dropped the kitten, Aki could have gotten hurt if Edward hadn't caught him just in time.

"Hey there sleepy head." Jacob whispered as he scratched the kitten's ears. Aki gave a happy mew and nuzzled the loving hand.

"Hungry?" Aki hadn't eaten before his little nap. Jacob stood from his spot on the couch and set the kitten down on the cushion. Billy didn't care, Aki had gotten along with the man. Jacob would smile when he caught his father sneaking the kitten little tips of bacon in the morning.

Jacob heard Aki's bell ringing silently behind him as he raided the cup boards for the cat food. Leah insisted that he put a bell on Aki because he scared the living crap out of her when she went to visit the other night. Leah told him that Aki was looking down at her from the banister with glinted eyes of a demon. Jacob didn't believe her words.

Aki was a little angel.

"Here you go champ." Jacob sat down the food and watched over the kitten when he began feasting.

Jacob jumped when he heard the doorbell ringing and padded over to the door, when he opened it he saw his friends Quil and Embry. "Hey guys." Jacob let them in and scolded them when they plopped on the couch to hard. Billy wouldn't like it if they broke _another_ couch.

Aki looked up and bounded over to the two teens that sat on the couch and laid out making no room for Jacob. He leapt into Quil's lap and stared at the other with a kind of curiosity.

"Mew?"

"he likes you, bro." Jacob chuckled. he elbowed his way in and smirked smugly at the other when Aki trotted to his lap to curl up.

"Something we should know about Jacob?" Embry asked.

"Yes, I am madly in love with this kitten. KISS ME YOU FOOL!" Jacob made his voice an pitch higher and held Aki up so that his paws touched his lips. Jacob jumped when a small lick came to his mouth.

The room erupted into laughter. Jacob never had a kiss from Aki on the lips before. Always the cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, ear and even his eye-lids!

Never his lips though.

Jacob paid no mind.

. : Later : .

. : Aki's P.O.V : .

I watched as my master laid down for another nap. Master was real nice to me. He fed me, he played with me, he even kept me warm when it was dark outside. I was afraid of the dark, but Master made me feel better, like nothing could ever hurt me again.

I hopped onto his sleeping matt...thingy and stared down at him. Master was real handsome. I had many sleep-thoughts(1) about him being like me. We would curl around each other and sent nuzzles to the other.

I moved onto his middle area and was entertained when I rose and fell with his breathes. It was fun when he was sleeping because he would breath so much deeper.

But I liked when warm chocolate eyes grew even warmer when he smiled down at me.

I've seen all types of emotions in his eyes. happiness(the one I see most) Fear( when he saw that other human drop me) Anger(...at me for swiping at that human that dropped me) Hidden pain(that female human that came with the other male human. Her name starts with a 'Be'sound.). everything.

I want to be a human so I can never see that look again, I didn't like that look. Master wasn't smiling or anything! I felt my tail waving behind me in nervousness.

Should I?

Will he mind?

I want to be there for him. I nodded to myself when I finally made up my mind.

I would do it for Master!

. : Jacob's P.O.V : .

Today was sunday, I could go into work early. I sigh happily and tired to roll over, only to be stopped by a weight on my chest. I felt a frown come onto my face and a thought came to mind.

Only Aki slept in that spot.

_'Maybe my kitten turned into a cat over-night!' _I ignored my morining stupidity and opened my eyes. I froze when I saw a body on me.

not a kitten.

A. body.

I pushed the body onto the ground and stood up. I heard the body thump and give a unhappy sound. He looked down and saw a boy rubbing his battered head while still whining. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I shouted making the boy flinch. Iwasn't afraid of wakign Billy, that man could sleep threw a hurricane. The boy stared up fearfully at Me as he shakily stood.

"Why did Master push Aki?" The boy whimpered. My eyes widened when I saw a limp tail and flattened ears on the boy's person. They stuck out of his jet black hair and his tail curled around his slender waist. The boy had fair skin and more curves that a boy should have, The boy was wearing on of my shirts that came down to the thighs. The way the boy carried himself, he was something like a kitten.

"Aki...?" I was more surprised that he should have been--hell, I was a wolf! The boy nodded his head making his short hair become even more messier. A little cuter too.

"M-hmm!" Aki attached himself to mychest purring.

"But...you're a cat." I murmured not getting what was happening. Aki tilted his head to the side before giggling softly. His tail went around my waist and he nuzzled his cheek agaisnt my chest. I still didn't understand what was happening. Little Aki was actually a teenaged boy? My head began to pound a little. I jumped when I felt something wet agaisnt my cheek. I saw Aki was on his tip-toes licking my cheek a little. I pushed him onto the bed and away from me, even if he was Aki, it was still weird to have a boy so close.

Aki pouted before smiling.

"Aki forgives Master for pushing him." Aki said softly. he looked up at me with so much adoration, another gear clicked.

That was his Aki.

"how did you...?" I didn't continue. Aki tilted his head to the side a little before shrugging a bit.

"Aki could always do that." Aki murmured softly. Soon, he stepped away from me before bowing his head making his hair hide his eyes.

"Does Master want me to leave?" Aki whimpered. I acutally thought about it. Aki wasn's my little kitten, but I could never throw him out knowing he was. I bodly scratched his ears and smiled a little painfully.

"Of course not."

Seeing Aki smile like that was worth it.

* * *

**(1)-I thought Aki should have a little hard time explaining things.**

**I am so so sosososososososososososososotakes deep breath**

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!**

**I hope this chapter will keep you guys from throwing things at me! dodges porcupine**

**THAT'S ANIMAL ABUSE!!**

**please review!!**

**JA NE!!**


	3. I am sick?

* * *

**Chap:3**

**Kibble and Meow Mix**

**Disclaimer: Me now own nothing...sadly.**

**Warnings: SLASH(boyXboy) Mentions of abuse(all kinds) attempts at humor.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, you should have seen my face when I saw how many reviews I got in like—what...three, maybe four hours After posting!**

**I was so happy! These are all who reviewed or added me to something:**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**hypergirl465**

**and a whole bunch more I may have forgotten, thank you to all!!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

"That's Aki?" Quil murmured watching the boy who was curled up next to Jacob. When Jacob called him panicked, he thought it wasn't that bad. But having your pet kitten turn into a human over a night can be a little...weird.

But hey, he was a wolf. Aki had on baggy pants—that no doubt hid his tail—and a hat over his ears, his shirt was one of Jacob's smaller shirts. Though it was like a nightgown on the boy.

"I thought it would have been good for him to get out the house." Jacob murmured. Having Aki at his side in this form wasn't so bad, it was like having him in his kitten form...just bigger. Speaking of the kitten, Aki was playing with a toy mouse that Embry gave to him. Jacob wanted to remove his collar with his bell, but Aki's eyes watered up and asked if Jacob wanted to get rid of him again.

Jacob didn't stand a chance.

Edward was suppose to meet them in a few to see if he could find out what was going on. "Aki?" Jacob called his name softly.

Aki looked up at Jacob and smiled before snuggling into his Master's side.

"Still attached to you I see." Quil stated. He put his hands up defensively when he saw Jacob throw a glare at him. They heard the crunching of leaves and saw Edward and Carlisle come out of the bushes.

Aki's ears flattened under his hat. Those two smelled weird, not like Master's weird. Master's was a good weird. Those were a...weird, weird. Aki rubbed his cheek for a effort to calm his confusing thoughts.

When they got closer, Jacob noticed Aki drew more into him letting soft mewls of fear come from his lips. Jacob placed a gentle hand on Aki's head and rubbed the ears underneath.

"It's okay. These are my friends. They're just...going to give you a check up." Jacob cooed. Aki's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Aki...Aki don't understand...Aki sick?" Aki questioned. _'Aki didn't feel sick, did AKi look sick?' _

"no little one. We just want to know what kind of being you are." Carlisle smiled warmly at the boy making the younger blush slightly and hide his face in Jacob's chest. He hesitantly took Aki's hat off and saw black cat ears pop up and flicker about wildly. He blew at one and saw Aki shiver and shake his head quickly.

"Aki don't like that!" Aki huffed. Quil chuckled a little before flicking the bell on Aki's collar to keep the cat entertained.

"where did you come from Aki?" Edward asked as he crouched to the boy's level.

Aki shrugged helplessly. Aki didn't remember a lot of things...but other mean Masters. Dark rooms, pain, shouting, screams bouncing off the walls. Aki clutched his head a whimpered softly.

"What's wrong Aki?" Jacob asked concerned. Aki shook his head and curled deeply into Jacob, wanting to dissapear. Carlisle looked to Edward who nodded and he dove inside the kitten's mind for the cause of trouble. Aki whimpered louder and clutched onto Jacob desperatly.

"Okay! that's enough!" Jacon snapped when tears made their way down Aki's cheeks. Jacob held Aki protectivly while the kitten-boy nuzzled his neck. Carlisle saw Edward's grim expression and decided to wait until they got home to talk. "I believe that we're done here. I need to talk with Carlisle, but Aki's no threat to anyone around him. Take him out to a field or something." Edward suggested. Jacob nodded without thinking. He could take Aki to the beach.

They watched as the Vampires flitted off and they all made their way to Jacob's car. Quil made a little fuss about he always rode shot-gun, but Aki was there now. One Jacob-glare made him shut up.

**. : La Push : .**

Aki romped around happily in the sand while Jacob watched from a log as the kitten had it's fun.

"You remind me of a mother." It was Bella.

Jacob whirled around to see her and forced a smile onto his face. Bella smiled back and brushed invisible dirt off her hands. "Is this seat taken?" she asked guesturing next to him. Jacob shook his head and returned his gaze to Aki.

"So...who's that?" Bella asked softly.

"Aki." Jacob heard Bella's giggle and looked to her. "What?" He questioned. "Aki...isn't that a girls name?" Bella giggled. Slolwy her laughs died down and she coughed. Jacob jumped when he heard shrill yowls and saw Aki on the ground with fat tears going down his face. He reaced over to him and saw a small crab was pinching his tail. Jacob chuckled a bit and quickly helped the distressed kitten.

Aki wailed as he snuggled into Jacob. Jacob patted his head gently and hushed his cries. "It's gone now." Jacob heard a gasp when he saw Bell pick up Aki's tail.

"Why--

"no reason." Jacob cut her off and picked Aki up bridal style. He moved over to the log and massaged the tail that curled around his waist. Bella's eyes widened when she heard Aki purring and nuzzling Jacob's chest. "Must be a werewolf thing." She shrugged.

Aki's curious eyes turned to Bella and he tilted his head to the side. "Master? w-who's that? she smells bad." Aki's nose wrinkled up. Bella's eye brow rose.

"Master?" Bella turned to Jacob expectedly. Jacob shrugged in response. Bella squated to Aki's level making the kitten draw more into Jacob.

"Why do you call Jacob 'Master' Aki?" She asked. Aki frowned and held Jacob possesively.

"Master's mine and mine alone!" Aki stated holding tighter to Jacob's chest. Jacob was surprised at the suddent statement, as well as Bella, but they just laughed it off. Aki bowed his head so his hair hid his eyes.

"Aki mean what Aki said." and with that Aki hopped up and trotted away from them. Jacob called after him, but all he got was an angry tail flailing around in response. Jacob sighed and began to walk after him, But Bella's hand stoped him.

"He would want to be alone." She aidsoftly. Jacob shook his head and picked up his pace,"He migh thurt himself." Jacob stated. He felt Bella following behind him but ignored it. Jacob squinted ahead and saw Aki sleeping in a tree.

_'at least he's okay.' _Jacob knew he was being ridiculous for thinking Aki could dissapear in 5.5 seconds. When they got closer, Aki huffed and turned away. Jacob chuckled softly to himself. Aki was just like the Kitten he was, pouting. Bella looked at her watch and winced. She was late for meeting Mike.

"Have to go, nice to see you again." Bella put a hand on Jacob's cheek before jogging off to her car. Jacob took a deep breath and ignored the pang in his chest.

"Aki, come down please." Jacob pleaded. "I am sorry if we upset you." He finished. Aki peeked over the branch and slowly climbed back down.

"Master still likes Aki...right?" Aki whimpered. Jacob sighed inwardly and smiled at Aki.

"Yes I do Aki, let's get home. It's getting late." Jacob felt Aki grab his hand and began swinging it back and forth as they walked back to the car.

* * *

**I know it was kinda crappy, but i wanted another chapter.**

**if you want, review for me please!**

**Ja ne!!**


	4. Aki's cure

* * *

**Chap: 4**

**Kibble and Meow Mix**

**Disclamer: Ne mo own anything of the twilight but i do own the plot and the characters.**

**Warnings: Slash(BOYXBOY) mentions of abuse, clips of abuse, maybe some bed language.**

**sorry for not updating in a looooooooooooooooooooooooooong time!**

**i am so sorry! you can throw stuff at me if you like! --sets out a barrel full of stuff--**

**oh, for my other story 'You'll be safe' **

**i need some poems on abuse! and even violence that has to do with gangs! so go crazy!**

**all poems will be posted! sooooooooooo.....**

**HAPPY READING!!!!**

* * *

Aki huffed at Jacob when he reached to get him. Aki wasn't about to take a bath!

"Aki! get down here! I mean it this time!" Jacob stomped his foot. Aki hissed at him from under the bed and drew depper under. Jacob groaned. He didn't think Aki could switch from cat to human on a whim! From Jacob's size, he couldn't reach the kitten that in was the corner of the bed.

He shoulder have known better than to let Aki play in the rain. But the cat was cooped up in the house for so long! Aki was happy enough to dive into the mud and leave it all over the place. Jacob thought that since Aki was half human, He wouldn't mind taking a bath, but he forgot that Aki wasn't used to that type of treatment, so Aki flailed around.

"You need a bath Aki." Jacob said sternly. He heard a shuffling and a meek mew. "Now." Jacob ordered. A huff and a shuffle later, Aki was in Jacob's arms and heading for the bathroom.

Jacob slolwy dipped the cat into the water and began to scrub the dired mud from the fur. Jacob smiled softly when Aki poked at the bubbles with his tail. Then he laughed when Aki sneezed when one popped on his nose.

"All done. See how easy that was?" Jacob gathered the soaking cat into a soft towl and led him to his room where he continued to dry the cat off. When done, Aki then sped off back under his bed, but this time he was clean.

The house phone rang and Jacob whistled a tune as he went down to go get it. "Hello?" He balanced the phone in his shoulder and his neck while he poured food into a bowl for Aki.

_"Jake?"_

Jacob winced a bit. "Hey Bells." Jacob heard the soft jingling of the bell and looked to see Aki staring at him coldly. Jacob pouted a bit and scratched under Aki's chin. Aki pulled away and trotted out of the kitchen. Jacob stared after him in question.

_"I, uh, haven't called you in a while."_ Bella sounded heistent. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Jacob didn't feel like talking to Bella, it was weird because he would always find the time to talk to her.

_"Jacob...I am sorry."_ Bella said softly.

"Bella... don't." Jacob groaned. He heard Bella whimper.

_"I miss you."_ Suddenly, Jacob felt anger well up.

"Look, Bella, You're happy now. I am happy now, and I am sure that Edward is happy with whoever he's stalking now--

_"Edward...H-He moved on?"_ Bella's voice wavered.

"Yeah...he didn't tell you?" Jacob asked. _"No...l-look Jake, I gotta go."_

Jacob was about to respond, but the phone clicked. He looked at the reciever and saw Aki there with one paw on the cut off button.

"Aki? You can change back now." Jacob stated. Aki's chocolate eyes held his own before Aki trotted away and up the stairs.

Jacob shook his head.

Aki was acting strangely. Not eating as much, Ignoring Jacob when he gave him attention, snapping at his friends. Mostly Leah. Jacob sighed a bit, Aki will tell him when he was better.

**. : Morning : .**

"Aki, are you okay?" Edward asked the kitten. Aki shrugged and played with the Tv remote. Aki was sitting on the couch at the Cullen residence. Jacob brought him there for some reason.

It smelt weird.

"Did jacob make you upset?" Alice asked. Aki shook his head.

"Bella did." The whole room went quiet as Aki continued to zip threw the channels. He stopped at on Animal Planet and his head tilted to the side a little when he saw a Tiger licking her new-born kittens.

"Bella did you say?" Edward asked softly. Aki nodded without taking his eyes away from the Tv. "Do Edward that Aki's mommy took good care of him?" Aki asked softly. Edward was surprised by the question, but smiled. "I think she took go care of you, Aki." Edward responded. Aki smiled.

"Now...Master takes cares of Aki!" Aki chirped.

Jacob was talking with Carlsile about Aki's behavior and was a little shocked about what the conclusion was.

"Jealous? Aki's Jealous?" Jacob asked. Carlisle nodded somewhat bitterly. "Seeing as you had feelings for Bella, Aki seemed to have noticed _you're_ change in behavior and must have picked it up naturally." Carlisle sighed a little. Jacob sighed also before he ran fingers threw his ebony hair.

"So...I have to be careful?" Jacob asked. Carlisle nodded. " Aki's mental state may be a little weak, due to events I can't tell you. Just be careful with him and everything will be fine." Carlsile adviced.

Jacob nodded. He peeked around the corner and saw Aki was playing with something Edward was waving infront of his face. Aki's tail would sway and he would try to jump up to reach, but the larger laughed and took away the toy. Jacob smiled a bit but it fell.

"Why can't you tell me?" Jacob saw Carlisle looked at Aki also. "He has to tell you. He'll pick up you're change in behavior and can make himself a little sick. It's best just to wait for now."

_'Ah, How wise of him...' _Jacob thought. Okay... Be gentle with little Aki and he won't flip out. Jacob walked back into the room and AKi seemed to freeze, like he was doing something wrong and was awaiting punishment. Jacob smiled down at him makign the other smile back.

"Master?" Aki whispered. Jacob leaned down so he could hear him more clearly. Aki fiddled with his tail and his ears flickered about nervously, he squirmed nervously and his eyes flickered.

"Yeah little guy?"

"Aki has to pee." Aki whispered. Jacob made a sound of understanding and saw Edward point to a certain part of the house. Aki took Jacob's hand and tugged him along. Jacob let Aki tug him along and looked back to see Edward eyeing Aki with an unknown expression.

* * *

"Aki's tummy hurt!" Aki whimpered rolling around. "Aki ate too much!" Aki whimpered again. Jacob gave a sad smile and picked up Aki bridal style.

"You shouldn't have gave him those pudding cups." Alice sung sing-song. Jacob stuck his tongue out at her. "I didn't think he would eat so many!" Jacob responded. When Aki gave another whimper, he went out to his car and placed Aki inside. He saw Carlisle was walking to him.

"Remember what I said Jacob...and maybe you should warn Bella." Carlsile said softly. Jacob's eyes widened as he looked to the kitten who was limply playing with the radio's volume nod. The car was off thankfully. "Aki...might hurt Bella?" Jacob asked softly. If he was in that situation....who would he safe?

Carlisle nodded grimly. "He might have negitive reaction to her." He mumbled. Jacob sighed. He wanted to pull his hair out. All of it. "Okay...Is it okay if I drop him off over here tomorrow? I have to work a double." Jacob asked sighing. His eyes wandered over to one of the many trees surrounding the Cullen house. He wondered if he would ram his head agaisnt it hard enough, will he pass out.

"No problem. I think Edward developed a little relationship with the little one." Carlsile smiled when he could almost smell Jacob's jealousy. Jacob grumbled in his head before something clicked.

"Wait! who is Edward stalking now?" Jacob saw Carlsile expression go a little nervous. Then, his eyes darted to the quetioned Cullen who was ontop of the roof...watching him. Of course he wasn't afraid of Edward, but something made him afraid when Carlsile was afraid....Well....nervous. Jacob let out a--hopefully-- distracting cough. "Well, see you later in the morning." Jacob waved and hopped into his car and took off.

Aki mewled slightly and moved up to lay his head on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob felt his tail twine around his wrist and he smiled bitterly.

Aki was as harmless as a fly.

Right?

Somewhere in the cold night, two amused eyes turned cold as he saw the moment play out. He came to gather what he lost....and He will.

* * *

**how was it guys? i am sorry i haven't updated in a while! i want to say something....**

**i love how people review my stories, and leave story alerts, and everything else. it's makes me feel really special about myself. My self-esteem isn't what it should be, so this site is very special to me. I want to thank you all who reviewed all of my stories and did everything else. You guys make me feel so beautiful! LoL**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!! **


	5. Aki's day with the Cullen

**Chap:5**

**Kibble and Meow Mix**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything with twilight, but Oc's and plot.**

**Warning: Slash (BoyXBoy) Mentions of abuse, clips of abuse, maybe some language.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating! Very sorry! So sorry! Let-you-beat-me sorry!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Love you!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"B-But Aki doesn't want to leave!" Aki cried softly. Jacob ruffled his hair as he kept up his smile.

"It's only because I have to work, You know I am coming back for you." Jacob responded. Aki whimpered softly and his tail's grip tightened on Jacob's wrist. "Stay with Master!" Aki cried again. Jacob sighed, at this rate, he'll be late.

"But you'll be spending the day with Edward and the rest of the Cullen. That sounds good, right?" Jacob saw Aki bite his lip and kneeled to the other's height. "How about this, I'll have a surprise for you when I get back." Jacob offered. He saw the options come and go threw Aki's head. Aki's head hung down.

"Okay...Master come back?" Aki whispered. Jacob nodded and smiled. "Of course, with you're surprise. Be a good boy for them!" Jacob watched as Edward took Aki's hand and lead him away and inside the house before pulling off and down the paved way.

Inside, Aki looked sadly out the window. "Master." He gathered a pillow and set it by the door, he curled around it and waited for Jacob to come back. Emmett frowened at the behavior when he walked by. "Why are you on the floor little guy?" Emmett asked softly. Aki sniffled a bit. "Waiting for Master to come back." Aki mumbled. Emmett frowned again.

"Why don't you go into Edward's room and see what he's up too?" Emmett began to lift the boy uo and drag him up the stairs. Aki didn't struggle, but he didn't want to move. What if it ws a test?! What if Master came back and Aki wasn't there waiting for him! Aki's other Masters didn't like it when Aki wasn't waiting for them to come back. When they arrived, Emmett rapped the door three times before opening it anyway. There, sitting casually on the couch with his head-phones on was Edward.

Edward looked up in question at the pair at the door. Aki was trying to hide behind Emmett, which was easy for someone so small and Emmett had a stern look on his face. "Edward, you're on Aki-duty!" He stated.

_'Aki-duty?' _Edward saw that even Aki tilted his head to the side in question. Aki stared up at the large Vampire in question, then his eyes flicekred to Edward who laughed warmly. Emmett--being the trader that he was-- left the room. Aki liked Edward, but he didn't like the silence. Edward was staring at him intently without blinking at all. Edward's stare was as diffrent as Master's but Master's was warm and....familiar. Aki hasn't been with the Vampire for a full day yet!

"Aki?"

His head snapped up at the call of his name and saw the other was patting an empty spot next to him. "Come sit here insted of the floor." Edward insisted. Aki moved quickly, not wanting to make the other upset. When he sat down, his tail wrapped around his waist for comfort.

"Do you know how old you are Aki?" Edward asked flickering his ears. Aki shook his head.

"Aki doesn't remember that much." Aki murmured sadly. Edward nodded. "Where did you live? Do you remeber--

"Aki doesn't want too!" Aki covered his ears. Before Aki ran away, Aki lived in a horrible place. Screams bouncing back to him, siced skin, He whimpered quietly. Edward nodded.

"...Do you want to go out?"

* * *

"Here!" Aki lead Edward to another half of the woods and tried to catch a butterfly. Edward sat under the tree and watched as the other hopped around. Aki was just like the kitten he was, bending low so his bottom was in the air swaying, and he would jump up, only to miss. Edward could swear he could hear the mocking laughter of the butterfly that stuck around to tease the kitten.

"Don't go out to far Aki!" Edward called. Aki didn't respond, but did whine a bit when he missed the butterfly again. He huffed in annyoance and hung his head down. Edward chucked when the cruel butterfly gave it and landed on his forehead. Aki giggled and ran back to Edward, "Look! Look!" Aki waved his arms frantically. Edward chuckled.

"I saw it Aki, I saw it." Edward chuckled. Aki watched as the butterfly flew away and out of sight. He turned to Edward and beamed. "Edward nice to Aki!" Aki chirped before dropping down to his knees. Edward lurched back when he felt hands undo his zipper. "Aki! No!" Edward scolded. Aki tilted his head to the side in confusion, "But, Aki wants to thank Edward for being so nice to Aki." Aki responded. His hands brushed over Edward's private area before they were pushed away. Aki pouted. "Aki can't thank Edward if Edward doesn't want Aki to thank him!" Aki shook his head before smiling again. "All Edward has to do is hold still!" Aki giggled.

Edward's eyes widened when he saw Aki's eyes. Before Aki could reach him, he pent the boy down down and held his face towards him. Aki's usual warm chocolate eyes were now a cold black. Aki squirmed and mewled as he tired to get from under the stronger one. "L-let Aki go...scaring Aki." Aki whispered. Edward dug around in the other's mind before crying out himself.

He threw himself into the tree away from Aki and took deep--yet un-needed--breathes. He saw how Aki's other 'Masters' treated him, all of the horrible, disgustion, cruel ways they treated the innocent boy. Edward watched as Aki shrank into himself and whimpered quietly. When Edward calmed he stood and picked Aki up.

"We have to go see Carlsile." Edward murmured. Aki squrimed a bit, "I-Is Aki in trouble?" Aki whispered. Edward looked down at him and saw the color was coming back to the wide eyes. He offered a small smile, a bit stiff, but it made the other relax agaisnt his chest.

"No Aki...Your not in trouble."

**. : Later : .**

"So...you're saying Aki was...trained to do that type of stuff?" Jacob asked softly. He looked over to Aki who was innocently letting Jasper teach him how to talk properly. It was a bit hard, he gotten down the whole, 'you, we, us' but that's just about it. Alice would pop up and give a few pointers that would involve something like food or anything else Aki liked.

Like pudding cups.

Jacob turned back to Carlisle and took a deep breath. "So...what do I do?" Jacob sighed. Carlisle shrugged a bit. "I am not sure. You still have to take your time with him, but other than that...try to teach him something. Like reading, writing. Tell him what's proper and what's not. Teach him not to do what he was trained." Carlisle suggested. Jacob looked over and saw Jasper was ruffling Aki's hair fondly, Aki was able to get threw most shells he was presented with. He remembered a time when Jasper would stray away from strangers and only stay with Alice.

Here he was patting Aki's head and giving praise from a job well done.

Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. What to do with that little kitten?

"Maybe you should leave him with us for the rest of the day. I heard Alice was talking about taking him everywhere." Edward murmured softly to him. He saw Jacob's scowl soften a bit, he must be thinking about it. "I'll pick him up in the morning." Jacob grumbled softly not taking his eyes away from Aki. Carlisle nodded.

"Then it's settled. He'll be no trouble at all, is there anything we should do to make him more comfortble?" Carlisle asked. Jacob rose his brow to show his confusion, "I have no idea what you mean." He admited. Edward smirked.

"Something as easy as midnight snacks, tuck in, bedtime stories. Anything?" Edward explained. Jacob's mind clicked, "Aki's afriad of the dark." Jacob remembered when He had to take a late-night bathroom visit and Aki was still asleep. Aki cried and called for him softly. Jacob hated that sound, the sound of complete fear and abandon. He felt better when Jacob came back, yet, he felt horrible.

Carlisle took note of that. "Okay, we'll take good care of him." He assured. Aki went over to Jacob when he saw him moving towards the door. "M-master's leaving Aki?" Aki whimpered softly. Jacob knelt to his level and smiled. "I want you to stay here for the night, that's all. You can call me if _anything_ is wrong." He ruffled the other's hair. Aki's eyes didn't let up.

"And I want you to do something for me." Jacob said softly. Aki leaned in, thinking it was a secret. "What?" he whispered.

"Call me Jacob." Jacob saw Aki's confused expression before he nodded hesitently. "J-Jacob...Jacob?" Aki tried out. The other nodded and chuckled standing.

"Good, I'll see you later." Jacob patted his head again before leaving out the door. Aki watched him go, tail wrapped around his waist and ears flat agaisnt his head.

"Jacob." Aki wandered over back to Jasper who continued his lesson, Aki listened though not fully into it since he was thinking about his master, Jacob.

**. : Later : .**

Aki curled under the sheets of the large bed experimentally. It didn't smell like Maste--Jacob. Aki whimpered quietly when he heard a soft knock at the door and covered his head with the covers. He felt the bed dip a bit and curled tighter.

"Aki? I know your awake little one." Carlisle placed a hand on Aki's covered head. Aki purred softly at the attention his ears were being given.

"Well, Jacob dropped by during your nap and left his promised gifts for you." Carlisle chuckled in amusment when he saw Aki spring up and stared at the boxes behind his back. Aki never gotten any gifts before! Well, he had, but he never liked them. They weren't gifts, they were curses. Carlisle pulled out the first box and knelt by the outplug.

"It's called a nightlight. It scares away shadow monsters and keeps the good ones around." He informed softly when he saw Aki tilt his head at the light. When plugged up, the light did it's job and shone brightly, Carlisle reached over and turned out the lamp, happy that Aki loved the first gift. It lit up the whole room in a comfortble glow. Aki tired to look behind the other's back for the next gift. What else could he have gotten?!

Carlisle then pulled out a plush wolf. It resembled Jacob's Wolf form, but only cuter and smaller. He saw Aki's tail wag slightly in rapt wonder at the stuffed animal. When it was handed to him, Aki quickly hugged it tightly, it smelled like Jacob. "Aki loves them!" He chirped.

Carlisle patted his head again and stood, "Jacob will be back tomorrow, so get some sleep." And with that, Carlisle walked out with the soft click of the door. Aki smiled sleepily after yawning and snuggled deeper into the suddenly welcoming pillow. Soon enough, Aki slipped into sleep, dreaming about a certain Wolf that loved to give him pudding cups and nightlights.

* * *

**How was it?! Good, bad? review! and again, sorry i haven't updated in a while! **

**REVIEW!**


	6. NOTICE!

**. : NOTICE!! : .**

**Okay you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and it's because someone broke into my house and stole all of my computers! **

**Kinda fucked up right? I had all of my future chapters on there too…so it's gonna take a while to replace them all. I should be getting a new one soon enough…**

**I am very sorry. But I have to make sure everything is in order. I really can't post anything at school because I only have a few minutes on the computer. So it's best for me just to put everything on pause.**

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY STORIES AND I WILL NEVER, **_**EVER **_**FORGET MY STORIES. **

**So just have patience with me please.**

**Again I apologize but some people in this world just don't understand the true meaning of a lock and key. **

**I love you all and thank you for supporting me with your reviews, fav. authors, fav stories! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!!!**

**--**

**DaggerMut.**


	7. Another Notice!

**I'M TRYING TO START MY STORIES BACK UP!!**

**Okay, my school has computers**

**I have a free hour**

**And I love oreos!**

**When you combine that, you'll get my trying to start my stories back up!**

**Also, a side note, I have a new library card and I can use the computers over there!**

**So no one will hate me now!**

**I have to admit that I have a lot of cleaning up to do with these stories though, when I look back on some of the things I wrote, I was a crappy writer!**

**Sometimes!**

**So, expect to see DaggerMutt back on the prowl!**


End file.
